The Statute of Nobility
by smpcgirl
Summary: Alexandra Malfoy was to lead a new life with the man she knew the longest,Sirus Black. Yet circumstance wasn't in their favor when she was forced to lead a war against the side he bravely fought for.Would her choice bring them closer or set them apart?
1. Prologue

The statute of nobility

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to any of the brilliant works by JK Rowling.

Prologue

The Heroine  
>December 23,1966<p>

Malfoy Manor

Peaking in between the rails of the iron banister was a young girl, eager to take a glimpse of her giant birthday cake especially made for her 7th birthday.

Dressed in an atrocious shade of canary yellow, Alexandra Malfoy's formal dress robes made her already pallid complexion even more paler that it already was. And despite the fact that her blond hair was tied in loose pigtails, a style which made her child like features even more prominent, these couldn't sway anyone into denying the fact that this young child would soon grow out of her shell and shall certainly become a woman with exquisite beauty some day.

Standing by her side was her brother, tall, blonde, handsome, five years her senior and had just recently came home from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry just in time to celebrate the holidays and the birthday of his young and beloved sister.

"Alexandra, you're going to fall off the banister if you persist on doing that." Lucius said in a stern tone, which was fit for a grown up despite being said by a 12 year old. He too was dressed in the same formal robes as her but instead of wearing the same shade of yellow, his robes proudly bore the colors of the House of Slytherin.

"But - it's my cake. And I want to eat it right now." Alexandra began to demand as she focused all her attention on the 3 foot pastry masterpiece below her.

"Well if you behave and do as you're told, you'll get a slice soon enough." Lucius instructed his sister, his eyes holding a significant amount of fondness towards her.

"But I want it now!" Alexandra whined and complained as little tears began to well up and were now falling slowly on her fat and rosy cheeks.

Lucius took a deep breath as he masked his frustrations of having to deal with his brat of a sister. None the less, she was better off with him rather than with their mother, who was yet again busy soothing the none existent creases on her dress robes to even notice that the birthday celebrant was missing from her side.

Glancing around, he took notice of the lavishly decorated interior of the manor that screamed Yuletide season. This included the sitting room which was now slowly beginning to be filled with newly arrived guests, who in turn carried with them brightly colored boxes adorned with ribbons and cards. Yet no significant amount of decorations or people could hide the absence of their father, Abraxas Malfoy.

Bending down on his knees in order to see her eye to eye, Lucius pulled out a starch white handkerchief from his breast pocket and began to wipe away the crocodile tears.

"Say what, if you could survive the next hour with a big smile on your face, we could eat a huge chunk of cake in the kitchens. Agreed?" Lucius asked confidently. He knew all too well that she'd agree to all his demands.

What answered him back was an image of an angel wearing a bright smile, for she was fully satisfied with the promise she was given.

"You know how it goes, big smiles, be polite and -" Lucius began to say as he extended his arm for little Alexandra to take as they both descended the well lighted mahogany staircase.

Carrying herself with as much poise as a seven year old could, she gave her nervous brother a wide smile showing off to the world her array of missing teeth.

Alexandra then continued for him in a heartbeat" and look as pretty as I can. I know I don't have to try as hard, I know that I'm the prettiest girl in the whole wide world."

"Yes you are Alexandra yes you are." Lucius commented with an amused smile as he couldn't surmise the wit his sister possessed even at a young age.

As the cameras started flashing, Alexandra's confidence grew even more knowing well enough that her pictures would land the headlines of tomorrow's Daily Prophet. She too was gladden by the fact that at the corner, two house elves were busy restocking the pile high presents that were threatening to fall any minute.

After sending their warm greetings, the crowd soon eased their way into the ballroom just adjacent to the sitting room. As the room started to thin out, Alexandra's impatience began to grow as she waited for the last guests to arrive.

"One more family Alexandra." came a voice in her head.

Without looking neither surprised nor frightened, Alexandra answered back calmly."They better be worth the wait because I'm starving."

The sound that broke through their silent conversation however was not the sound of a human tone but it was in fact the elfish voice of their loyal servant, Delton.

"Presenting to the Lord and Lady of the manor, the Noble house of Black. Orion Black is accompanied by Mistress Walburga and their son Regulus Black.

Upon their entrance, the head of Black manor shook the Malfoy heir's waiting hand and in return Lucius bid him and his family to enjoy the rest of the night. His wife in turn handed a small box, which was adorned with precious stones, to the celebrant who happily handed the expensive gift to the waiting hands of another house elf.

"If you could proceed to the ballroom, the celebrations would start shortly." Lucius politely said as he assumed the role that his father had allegedly promised to play.

"Are you still expecting more guests following our wake?" Orion asked the young Malfoy, his tone lined with boredom. It was as if he had more pressing matters to attend to rather than being present at a children's party.

"You are the last-" Lucius replied passively but was caught in mid sentence when a ruckus by the fireplace caught his attention.

Lying with his face flat on the floor was a boy roughly Alexandra's age and by the looks of the Blacks' fuming expressions, it seemed to be that the late arrival was in fact their other son.

Two house elves came scurrying by his side in order to pull the young master up but was brushed aside by the boy in an instant.

Despite the soot covering him from head to toe, his handsome features were not dulled out by the dirt all over him. Like his brother, he too had the same lanky build and glossy black hair.

As he dusted away the dirt off his dark purple robes he began to explain his tardiness to the host and hostess who seemingly were waiting for an explanation.

"I'm sorry for being late, it seemed like my door was bolted accidentally." he said as he angrily glared at his brother who in turn posed with an innocent charade. It was a look that both their parents bought too easily.

But what came next shocked everyone present and neither both families could have prepared themselves for the side effects that would soon come after.

"Look brother, it's a walking eggplant." Alexandra gleefully commented as she pointed with her short and stubby fingers towards the boy who was now howling in laughter caused by her retort.

"Alexandra!" Lucius said in a furious tone. "You don't say such comments in front of guest!"

"That is seriously funny." Sirus began to say, ignoring the stern comment of Lucius.

And with his hand outstretched, Sirus continued on "And I'm no eggplant, I'm Sirus Black."

The Hero

June 30,1977

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Inside one of the rooms of Number 12 Grimmauld place, a bruised and injured Sirus Black grimaced in pain as he tried to take another breath. His brow was beginning to be filled with sweat as he carefully eased himself on his four poster bed.

Sirus tired his best to relax and to gain control of his labored breathing. He then eagerly closed his eyes hoping desperately for sleep to consume him.

But barely a minute passed by when his eyes shot wide open, when another throbbing pain shot up his side. It was there he realized that the chances of him getting a decent sleep tonight were slim to none.

The 17 year old cursed himself for being an idiot and for have not having listened to his best friend's advice to browse through some books in order to learn some or at least one healing spell.

Limping slightly, he made his way to the door and began to checked for any signs of movement hoping that he in fact was the only person in the lone hallway.

It was as if that very moment, the gods were smiling down on him as he successfully made his way on the second landing without being caught.

Or so he thought he did. As soon as he reached out for a handful of powder in the floo room, his brother decided to make an appearance leaving him with no choice but to act quickly.

For a split second he was forced to make a decision. And that was to choose between his two options which was either A. make a run for it or B. stun the spying git and make a run for it. Although the first idea would cause him lesser punishments, it didn't seem too plausible for he was in no shape to 'make a run for it'.

"Hello dear brother." Sirus said dryly "Nosing into other people's business again? You were always a tattle tale but I didn't know you were a snoop as well."

Reaching for his back pockets, his slim fingers began to tighten its grip on his wand ready to throw a stunning spell towards his brother if needed.

"There is no need to hex me brother. I'm not here to stop you." Regulus calmly pointed out to him, knowing his brother too well and how he dealt with situations such as this.

"I came to tell you that mother's out of it and is 'sleeping off' a bad cold. And father and I would be out for the remainder of the night and would probably be back just before dawn breaks." Regulus finished.

"I - " Sirus began to stutter out but covered his embarrassment by coughing. But there was one thing that flawed his plan and that was the mere existence of his broken ribs. His act caused his ribs to puncture his side even more.

"You're welcome." Regulus answered in a cocky tone, feeling all too pleased with himself for the good deed he had done.

Stepping inside the dust covered fireplace, Sirus wasted no time in throwing the floo powder down, just so he could leave everything behind him even for one night. No goodbyes were said and in a matter of seconds, he was gone leaving nothing in his wake.

"I never told on you, you got caught on your own." Regulus whispered at nothing before finally exciting the floo room and headed towards the direction of his own bedroom.

Regulus quickly reached the entryway of his sanctuary after taking long and wide strides just to get there faster.  
>As the door creaked open, what greeted him was not the sight of his prefect badge on his bedside table nor was it the brand new broom sitting on his carpeted floor but what really caught his attention tonight was the object lying on his bed.<p>

It was made out of fine silk and was tailored to fit him perfectly. But what made it far different from his other robes were its color and the choices he seemingly had to make clad in it.

The Hero and the Heroine

June 30,1977

The Malfoy Manor

Alexandra Malfoy was busy running a brush through her blonde hair when the many images of what her future would look like flashed through her mind.

They weren't lying when they said that the lives of a lot of people was riding on the decision that she was about to make tonight. Not that she was ready to make any, but being a Malfoy neither gave her the freedom nor the choice to lead a life she'd always wanted for herself.

But there wasn't enough time to dwell on the future for she only had briefly 10 minutes to get ready and leave the safety and security of her quarters.

Alexandra Malfoy after years of awkward adolescence had now had finally became a young lady boasting with ethereal beauty. As an upcoming socialite of the entire Wizarding society, it was expected of her that she at all times dress with elegance suited for a well bred pureblood. Yet for night this wasn't the case.

Being clad in one of the least glamorous yet most comfortable navy blue robes she owned, Alexandra was ready to go. Yet her plans were momentarily put on hold when a groaning figure came emerging from her fire place and was staggering his way at the inviting four poster in front of him.

"Sirus what on earth happened on you." Alexandra asked worriedly as she rushed by his side and helped him onto her bed.

"A few broken bones and maybe an injured spleen." Sirus explained through a forced smile as he gritted his teeth in pain.

"You really do have the perfect timing." Alexandra replied sarcastically. "With 5 minutes to spare as a matter of fact."

"You have more important things to do than to tend to your injured best friend?" Sirus angrily replied as he tried to sit as still as he could.

"Let me remind you that in contrary to what you think, the whole world doesn't revolve around you. I too have a life so get over yourself. Now take off your shirt and let me see the damage." Alexandra instructed him sternly as she rummaged through her drawers and pulled out a vial of potion she had just brewed a few nights ago.

"You know what, I'll go somewhere else. I know when I'm not wanted here. And I don't need you." Sirus said as he stood up slowly and staggered his way back to the place that he had emerged from earlier. Yet upon seeing Alexandra's face filled with anger, he immediately regretted the words that came out of his mouth.

But they both knew he was lying. For in reality, this would be one of the several times in his life where he would be needing her the most.

"So where are you planning to go? To your mother so she could afflict more injuries to you. Or to James so he could worsen the already nasty shape you are already in?"Alexandra said in an irritated tone as she gently pushed him back to bed and eased him slowly out of his shirt.

"I-, will-,go" Sirus trailed on as he dug through his mind in order to come up with the best retort to send back to her. But his mind failed him once again for it was dulled out from the intense pain he was currently feeling.

After a few protest and grimaces coming from Sirus side, Alexandra had managed to finally take off the shirt that was hiding all the evidence of what Sirus had to go through tonight.

Through the many years of being friend with Sirus, she had gained accustomed to healing him from the random injuries he had attained from recklessness, stupidly and from punishments both deserved and uncalled for. Yet nothing could have prepared her for the extent of his abrasions coursing through his body tonight.

Despite the familiarity they had with each other, she still felt quite awkward as she allowed her hands to freely roam his mangled up torso. Her embarrassment was left unnoticed for Sirus had closed his eyes and was imaging himself to be lying on a beach somewhere in the Caribbean coast just so he could distract himself from the torture he was going through.

After an intensive search, she then totaled the number of broken ribs he had. It was a sum quite greater than what she was used to seeing on him, Six.

And aside from his punctured bones, his well muscular chest and back were also filled with black and blue bruises. And from the looks of it, there probably would a great chance of him incurring an internal bleeding from the ordeal he had gone through. He truly was in a bad shape.

Alexandra's expression soften as she applauded Sirus' ability to tolerate pain quite well. Muttering a few healing spells, the once distorted bones were now back to their original place and hopefully was healing quite well.

Sirus immediately felt a slight relief and was gladden by the fact that he could lie on his back without flinching. Without any questions asked, he took a cup from Alexandra's outstretched hand and drank all of its contents in one setting. He, after all trusted her with his life.

As his eyes started to droop, he distinctly heard her Alexandra say "Rest and I'll be back soon."

With Sirus' muscular chest finally rising and falling rhythmically, Alexandra immediately knew that he was fast sleep and wouldn't wake for at least another couple of hours. She was gladden to know that even with just a few hours of rest, he could get he peace he long needed.

But for Alexandra Malfoy on the other hand, there certainly was no turning back. Her nightmares were materializing out of thin air and were now becoming a reality.

And to the sound asleep Sirus Black, he missed the very image of his best friend clad in the robes that would soon haunt and ruin the lives of many muggles, mudbloods, and blood traitors that would cross paths with her in the near future.

And the story begins...

A/N: So what did you guys think? Please click that button down there and review It would most certainly be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1: The Runaway

Chapter 1  
>July 4, 1977<p>

A mellow tune was currently playing in the lobby lounge of the infamous hotel, Chateau de Marco. The place was bustling with elegantly dressed matrons accompanied by either their husbands or their latest tables were littered with soft glowing candles which gave the room a relaxing and inviting ambiance. The soft and plush chairs embossed with the hotel's seal stood out among the expensive decor that adorned the whole lobby lounge.

But the complete stand out for that particular night was that of a willowy blonde sitting by a darken corner with a drink in hand. With her regal looks and platinum blonde hair, curled into perfection, she was most definitely a head turner. And despite the coldness seen in her icy silver eyes and her stiff demeanor, she looked relatively young.

"I didn't expect you to be here." came a masculine voice that was lined with both amusement and curiosity.

"Sod off." came the only reply that escaped from her lips.

The new arrival's eyes was even filled with much more curiosity. Standing at his full height of six feet one, his stance radiated with confidence and pomposity,both instilled in him even at a young and tender age. His toned physique acquired from rigorous training made him looked even more imposing despite the fact that he himself was still a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

His piercing midnight blue eyes scrutinized her tensed figure even more as he took a seat beside her.

"I said sod off. I'm not in the mood for this." she bitterly retorted and soon afterwards she drowned the last contents found in her glass.

Leaving him her trade mark icy glare, she stood up and prepared to march out of the room. But before she could take another step foreword, there came a tight grip on her forearm.

His voice now became more serious and to those who knew him quite well they could tell that his playful attitude earlier was just an act to mask his taut feelings "You can't always dodge this issue. You have to choose. There are no in betweens in times like this. You are either with us or against us."

"You honestly think that I'd be crazy enough to give in this easily. That I'm going to let go of all the things I've been fighting for. The past six years was nothing but a struggle yet look at me now. I've been living and thinking differently. And if you think that I could be frightened and swayed so easily, then you're quite mistaken." she said fervidly as she leveled his gaze with the same intensity, never giving in to his intimidation.

After hearing her short speech, the chillness in his eyes finally dissipated away and his heart began to beat faster as anticipation began to build in him system. He finally gathered the right amount of courage and hesitantly tucked away a stray lock that covered her eyes.

"Good. Coz all I want for you is to be safe." And with that, he quickly strode out of the room and was engulfed by the crowd in a matter of seconds.

Yet on the other hand, she remained rooted in the same spot for almost a minute and only then did she realize that he had left her standing in the center of the room with her mouth slightly parted open.

-  
>It was already a quarter past midnight when she had finally managed to sneak out from the mass of slightly intoxicated purebloods and into the darken streets of Diagon Alley. The light wind that blew in that summer night wasn't too chilly and she was glad for that, since she had left her coat hanging in her room at the chateau.<p>

And suddenly out of no where, a blinding light came followed by a thundering sound of a roaring engine. There she saw a familiar figure clad in ordinary muggle clothing, sitting on top of a shiny motorcycle.

"You like it?" Sirus Black asked with excitement as he met the curious eyes of the woman he had set out to meet that tonight. "James and I just finished her up yesterday. Isn't she a beauty?"

Standing in front of her was a lustrous 1959 Triumph Bonneville T12. With its gleaming surfaces and pimped out parts, it indeed looked like a masterpiece. Its black color, which gave her no surprise whatsoever, suited his roughish and rebellious personality. And despite the fact that he was the son of a prominent pureblooded personality, he was still a proud owner of a muggle transportation.

"So this is your big surprise? The big mystery you've been keeping from me these past few days and is the very main reasons why I can't come over to visit?" she began to say sternly but couldn't help fight off a grin at the end.

"Yes. The one and the only. And did I forget to mention what an awesome party we had yesterday, oh wait a minute-." he trailed off as he noticed a big scowl forming on her lips.

"I was kidding" he raised his hands in surrender. "You know we wouldn't throw a party without you. Besides it wouldn't feel right to throw a well planned soirée without having the perfect accessory on my arm."

"Good, coz we all know it wouldn't be the perfect party without me." She cockily put out. "And despite how degrading that sounds, I have no choice but to agree with you just this instance. I would definitely be the most attractive adornment on your arm Sirus.

Before she was given the chance to react, she was engulfed by a tight hug by no other than the famous 'play it cool' type of guy, Sirus Black.

"Boy , I've missed you." he said as he continued to give her a bone crushing embrace. Her petite form fitted like a well match puzzle against his muscular frame. And as soon as the immediate shock passed, she conceded into relaxing in his safe and secure arms.

He stood a few inches taller than that of her 5'10 frame. And being tall, lean, and muscular, he too possessed the same air of superiority as the man she talked with earlier. But unlike the fellow at the chateau, his eyes we filled with mirth and mischief instead of skepticism and staidness.

"Let go of me Sirus, I can't breathe." she said in a tight voice.

Despite being deprived of air, she was most definitely glad by his warm and eager welcome. Then and there, she was proven wrong. She in fact was quite missed—a lot. In truth, this lit and brightened up her once gloomy day, awful and horrid day. Another instance that made her heart swell even more was just the mere fact that he literally flew out across town just to come for her. A feat not easily done when he could have attended to much more important thing such as feeding the poor or taking care of orphans.

But on second thought, maybe rescuing her in the dead of night was one of the many highlights he has had for the past few days or even the past week. Pigs would probably be flying when that notion would successfully go through his head.

Going back to the reality, Sirus was immensely thankful for the poor lighting that had surrounded them as he felt his cheeks color slightly.

"Let's go then." Sirus said as he managed to pry himself away from her. But without even taking more than 3 steps foreword, he stopped in his tracks as he eyed her current attire. "You didn't even get the chance to change?"

"Not quite." she replied back as she too noticed the dilemma. She was dressed in a long corset type pale pink dress with a long trail at the end. And to anyone who would examine the fine details of this gown, one would notice the vast array of exquisite embroidery decorating her expensive garb.

"Do you by chance have your Swiss knife with you now?" she asked eagerly, her eyes glowing with excitement.

"Yes, I do. Hang on." Sirus replied as he began to rummage through the worn out leather bag slung over his motorcycle.

"Here you go. What do you need it for?" Sirus asked with curiosity as he handed her the knife.

The only reply he received however, was that of the sound of a knife cutting through the expensive fabric."You do know that the dress you have on right now might probably cost a lot right? Sirus asked with amusement as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and began to enjoy the entertainment in front of him."

"Yes I know." she replied plainly and had not even bothered to look up as she continued to massacre without hesitation the couture dress made especially for her.

A big smirk came gracing Sirus's features as he pondered on the thought aloud. " By some miracle, have you forgotten the fact that you're a pureblooded witch?"

"No-I haven't. I'm still that pureblooded witch that people either hate or love. It looked so easy in those muggle movies." she frustratingly muttered back as she struggled to rip off the last fragments of cloth left.

Sirus couldn't help but stare at the well shapely legs that went on forever. He knew all too well , that ever since he laid eyes on the same blonde girl standing in front of him ten years back, that time would be good to her and she would most certainly become a stunner.

"Sirus, are you ready to go?" she asked questioningly as she brought her piercing gray eyes to look at his dark blue ones. Sirus, who seemed to be lost in thought, finally snapped out of his trance and came back into reality.

"Yeah, hop on." Sirus finally managed to let out as soon as his composure came back. His so called suaveness played its part quite well when he extended out his hand to help her up, a gesture which she accepted with much appreciation.

A few minutes later, a much more confident Sirus Black took off into the cloudless and starry sky with a beautiful woman sitting comfortably behind him, her arms wrapped securely around his waist.  
>To the less agitated beauty, the ride to her was a complete bliss. The cool air that blew through her blond curls seems to have a relaxing effect on her fried nerves. The twinkling stars that shone so brightly, also seem to be smiling on her that night. It was then when she finally allowed herself to breathe out in relief the pent up tension inside her.<p>

The journey to Sirus on the other hand couldn't have gone anymore smoothly than he had expected. He didn't have any unexpected run ins with his former family and the fact that he had successfully rescued his best mate from her evil and psychotic family was an accomplishment as well.

The only thing that was nagging him and causing him much worry was how break the news to her. The say out loud the plain truth that he had finally packed his bags and ran away from home. Both fear and anticipation ran through him as he anxiously waited to see her reaction.

Would she be furious? Or would she be as euphoric as James had been when he came knocking on his front door that rainy Friday night. Despite being so alike, her reactions were quite uncanny and unpredictable.

It was a common fact that they were very much alike. It was as if their paths have been set in the same mold and every detail was carved to the exact same detail. One being so unhappy with the lives that they have been living and two, at the age of 11, they were both eager to set foot on Hogwarts just so they could begin their education and to start a new. And as the time finally rolled in when they were to be sorted into different houses, the duo was placed in the most unlikely house that no one dared to imagine, Gryffindor.

But what set the two apart was that despite the fact that she hated her family's beliefs as much as he did, she still felt the need to conform and appease the needs and standards of her family. Although it was a natural feeling to want to be part of something and to belong, she never truly felt as though she did. And without having voiced this issue out to anyone, he could see it in her unguarded eyes as she tries to catch small glimpses of her estranged family who looked quite jubilant without her.

"We're her." Sirus remarked the very moment the wheels of his motorcycle skidded in front of the Potter manor.

The pair disembarked from the motorbike with ease and was heading for the front door and into the comforts of a warm fireplace. Yet their tracks came to a halt when a masculine voice emerged from the bushes situated at a darken corner of the Potter property.

The soles of her feet seemed to be hastily glued on the paved way soon after hearing his taunting voice. And as quick as it came, she calmed her petrified self to think rationally. _Was it possible that they had already noticed that she was missing?"_

"Well if it isn't Alexandra Malfoy." came the voice she knew all too well.

A/N: So how did you enjoy this chapter? It would be so great to hear what you think. Any feedbacks, comments, anything …all you have to do is press the review button below.


	3. Chapter 2: Waterfall

_Hey guys. I'm so sorry for the delay. Anyway, I won't make this long. Happy holidays and enjoy the chapter._

Chapter 2

James Potter had always thought of himself as a lucky man. Throughout his entire life, he had lived comfortably in a home that gave him much more than he ever needed. His parents provided him with enough love, necessary to give him the support blanket every child years for and needs. And lastly, at his side a best mate who in turn is quite loyal and provides him with the right amounts of amusement just to liven up even more his already interesting life.

Despite all those exemplary instances, there is still one thing quite missing from his almost 'perfect' life and this missing piece went by the name of Lily Evans.

James was lounging by a tree and summing up his short yet fun filled existence, because to him it was the most logical way to pass time. Despite how interesting his life was, he began to grow impatient as he continued to wait for the arrival of his two best mates.

When the duo finally made their appearance at the manor, he sighed in relief for his body has been screaming for a good night's rest after the long day he has had.

As James peered in more closely, he noticed that they, Sirus and Alexandra, were quite ignorant with what was going on around them. Most importantly, they failed to take heed of a familiar figure sulking by the darkness. So James took this as his cue to spy on his friends a bit further.

At his vantage point, James had the perfect view of Alexandra and Sirus walking side by side in the silence of the night. Despite the fact that no words were shared between them, it seemed as though they still enjoyed each other's company. It was pretty much a given but it was most certainly their gestures and facial expressions that really gave them away. Alexandra's usual guarded eyes were now shinning with mirth and Sirus's familiar roguish ways was replaced by a caring attitude as he slung his arm comfortably around her shoulders.

Although the two were quite emphatic that they did not believe in love, they had no idea that Sirus's uncanny protectiveness of her and Alexandra's 'uncaring' attitude towards Sirus's many women were tell tale signs of their growing fondness towards each other. James knew this for a fact yet the two densest people in the world, Sirus Black and Alexandra Malfoy, did not.

Only time would tell when the oblivious pair would finally realize that what they have in front of them is something tons of people fail to find in their lifetime.

James was ruffling his already messy hair when he finally called out her name. "Well if it isn't Alexandra Malfoy."

A wide and radiant smile immediately grazed Alexandra's lips as she caught glimpse of the familiar figure she was longing to see all night. And with a few long strides, she was promptly by James's side.

"Jamsie. Why are you hiding out in the bushes?" Alexandra voiced out her question

Alexandra then continued to give James a huge brotherly huge which caught him entirely by surprise. After recovering from the sudden friendly gesture, James in turn returned it with the same fervor and enthusiasm.

"It's been too long." Alexandra said as her eyes sparkled in mischief. "So where have you been hiding Lily?"

"Oh Lex! Don't start with that." Sirus groaned in complaint. "It will take him at least a good hour to finish blabbering about some random thing about Lily. And we know all too well how silky Lily's hair is or how mesmerizing her emerald eyes are. Just for tonight Prongs, we don't need to know other 'fun facts' about the girl of your dreams.

"Come on."Sirus continued on in his 'I'm the boss tone' and took hold of Alexandra's hand. He then dragged her into the huge house, whose warm ambience had been calling out to them the very moment they had arrived.

All Alexandra could do was to send James an apologetic look as she mouthed out the words to him. "He's just jealous."

James laughed out loud and shook his head in amusement as he followed the duo into his home. "Oh come on Padfoot, I do not talk about her for hours." James said defensively as he stepped into the brightly lit foyer which led into the sitting room.

"Well yes you do mate, as a matter of fact not a day passes by when you do not utter her name in this house and every other house you are in. It's quite sickening really." Sirus added but stopped as he effortlessly caught a flying cushion thrown his way.

"I'm just telling the truth Prongs." Sirus defended himself even more to the fuming James Potter.

"Your reflexes are quite better now Sirus, have you been practicing without me?" Alexandra commented lightly as she took a seat on one of the soft upholstery found in the sitting room.

No reply came from Sirus's side as he darted his eyes nervously at James, who was now laughing at the predicament he was in.

"This is all on you mate. You see Lex, it was I who locked up our brooms in the storage cupboards but it's that person seated right beside you, who acted like a child and kept whining until he could play with his broom. "James tried to explain with a straight face.

"I do not whine." Sirus now angrily replied at James.

"I really don't." Sirus continued to oppose to Alexandra, who was now wearing an amused look on her face.

"Despite how entertaining you sound mate, it's almost two in the morning. I'm tired and beat from waiting. I'm going to bed." James said as he failed miserably to keep himself from yawning.

James then left his earlier position and stood up. He headed towards the door where they once entered but stopped short to look at his blonde friend sitting comfortably on his couch.

"Glad to have you back Lex. And Padfoot, don't keep her up too late." James grinned and bid the two adieus.

Upon James's departure, Alexandra stretched out her long legs and laid her head on Sirus's lap. Alexandra surveyed the room around her, noticing that not much had changed since she had last been here. The room, which was predominantly decorated with baroque art, still had the same medieval feel. And despite the oldness of all the décor, it still had a homey feel to it.

"So-"Sirus said as he began to toy with Alexandra's blonde locks. "I'm not tired. Wanna go fly?"

Alexandra looked up at the image of her dark haired best friend within the eyeshot of her lying position. She gave him a hard look and asked him rhetorically. "Are you serious? It's two in the morning."

Sirus wore the same teasing smile he usually had every time he said the selfsame punch line. "But I am Sirus love."

Alexandra rolled her eyes and stood up. "You know what I meant Sirus. I will say this again. It's two am and I don't have a broom."

Sirus followed her lead and stood up as well. "Don't be a spoil sport Lex. And we could always nick James's broom for you. Or you could borrow mine. Which ever you prefer. Please?"

And with that Sirus gave Alexandra a look he knew all too well she could never pass up. It was an image of Sirus sucking his lower lip in a poor attempt to give her a puppy dog face. It was quite pathetic but none the less, he still looked quite adorable.

Alexandra pretended to sigh and give his offer a second thought. "Um-that sounds quite lovely Sirus. Just you and I, all alone at the break of dawn. Sounds wild, fun and oh so dangerous-."

"That's exactly what I mean!" Sirus continued as his eyes glowed with excitement.

"Tell me Black, how far are we going?" Alexandra asked as she stared at his shinning dark blue eyes with deep interest.

"As far as you want Malfoy." Sirus replied with as much enthusiasm.

"That is quite an offer." Alexandra mused at the thought as she closed the distance between them. "But—"

"But what Lex—?"Sirus replied with a teasing smile.

"No." Alexandra answered back monotonously as she walked away from him with a big smile plastered on her face.

"No?" Sirus replied in a taken aback tone. Catching up to her much shorter strides, Sirus blocked the entryway of the staircase with his body.

"No. Plain and simple no. I'm tired Sirus and my bed waiting." Alexandra said as she brushed past him, never faltering in her steps.

"Oh, don't give me that. Your bed can wait. And besides no girl has ever said 'no' to me before." Sirus stood rooted at the same spot he was earlier yet he had managed to tilt his body in an awkward angle just to catch a glimpse of Alexandra's retreating figure.

Alexandra stopped in her tracks, turned around to face him and greeted the stunned expression that Sirus wore. Her grin widened even more upon seeing that.

"But I'm not just some girl who says yes to you. I'm THE girl who said no to you."

"You love, have made a point. Did I mention the fact that you're quite intelligent as well?" Sirus said as he regained his composure and followed it up smoothly by offering a compliment.

In a matter of seconds, Sirus stood right beside Alexandra at the top of the stairs. Alexandra's smiling expression however did not waver off due to the fact that she had quickly caught on his ploy.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Sirus. Your moves will never work -"

"Hey!" Alexandra cried out in surprise.

Sirus let out a bark like laugh as he lifted Alexandra off the ground and slung her on his back. In a swift and brisk motion, Sirus had managed to carry her a few feet away from the stairs and intro the doorway of his room. The incapacitated Alexandra continued to struggle yet failed miserably to break free from Sirus's iron grips.

"You know Lex, the lesser you struggle, the faster we get there. The faster we get to our brooms, the sooner we can ride. The sooner we can ride, the um… I ran out of adjectives. But you get my logic right?" Sirus happily said at the sulking figure still hanging on his shoulder.

"I can walk you know." Alexandra glumly said upon giving up on her lost cause. It is a known fact that if Sirus made up his mind, there was no hope in changing it.

It was already a quarter past four and Alexandra was still intently tailing Sirus as he flew farther and farther away from the Potter mansion. They were hovering only a few feet over the ground, a fact which gladdened her even more for it gave her the perfect opportunity to admire the beautiful scenery around her.

The lush and green grass was still moist with dew and the air smelt of freshly bloomed flowers. And as Alexandra sharpened her hearing even more, she could distinctly hear a faint sound of a flowing river.

Alexandra asked in a strident voice loud enough for Sirus to hear above the bellowing wind. "Sirus, where are we going?"

Sirus, who was in deep thought, seemed to be oblivious to everything going on around him. It was as if he was on autopilot and had allowed his senses to overcome his thoughts as he directed them towards their destination.

Alexandra, one who was quick on her toes, reached into the shrunken pockets of Sirus's previously owned jeans which she had borrowed earlier. With just one hand gripping on the handle, she managed to steady her broom without much movement as she took out one of his balled handkerchiefs. With a quick spell, she transfigured a once silky cloth into a hard quaffle. And with just one try, Alexandra had managed to squarely hit her target, the back of Sirus's head.

Sirus on the other hand was still quite engrossed and immersed in his thoughts as he decided the right moment to break the news to her. But before he could make a sound decision, a slight throbbing sensation at the back of his head interrupted his jumbled up thoughts.

"Hey! What was that for?" Sirus asked with irritation as he rubbed the sore sport at the back of his head.

"You weren't listening to me." Alexandra sweetly smiled at him. "Where are we going anyway?" she continued to ask, noticing the fact that they were finally slowing down and coming into a halt.

"You'll see." Sirus answered with an uneasy grin. He then landed gracefully on a flattened clearing and his actions were mimicked by Alexandra soon after. The greensward looked as if it was tediously maintained by a grounds keeper since all the bushes were cut in meticulous detail and not a trace of weed could be found. At the corner of the clearing, there were paved cobble stone pathways that lead to an even denser area where the trees began to thicken out.

"We'll leave our brooms here. It's too much of a hassle if we carry them."Sirus instructed Alexandra, who hesitantly lowered her borrowed broom and surveyed the unfamiliar territory with much more improbability.

"Lumos." Came the voice of Sirus as he lit the lengthy pathway. Without taking a glance behind him, he started his walk alone.

"Sirus wait." Alexandra said as she eyed him cautiously.

"Don't you trust me?" Sirus asked, his dark blue eyes boring into her hesitant gray ones.

"I—"Alexandra began to say slowly as she hesitantly took his outstretched hand and allowed herself to be led into the darken pathway.

"On the eve of your 16th birthday, I smuggled you out of your parents house so we could ride on this 'Ferris wheel' you read about in Muggle studies. I don't exactly remember how you managed to convince me to bring you there but never again will I allow you to drag me in those sorts of places again. I swear muggles have a daft idea on how to have fun." Sirus began to reminisce and as soon as the words came tumbling out of his mouth, he felt the grip on his hand loosening up.

Alexandra tilted her head in order to catch a better glimpse of his worried expression. The tension in the atmosphere finally dissipated away the moment she finally gave him a small yet genuine smile.

"Did you honestly think that I doubted you even for a second?" Alexandra voiced out her worries.

"I didn't even have to think about it. I'm well aware of how you are." Sirus commented lightly as he continued to guide her into a pathway he knew all too well. Even with his eyes closed, Sirus was quite confident in the fact that could easily find his way.

"In times like these, I don't think it would be too wise to be having such a trusting soul. I mean-"Alexandra stopped momentarily.

"Sirus—wow.." she breathed in awe upon finally seeing the place had brought her to. The visage that stood in front of her was a small waterfall that sends strong ripples of water down the stream. The river, whose distance seemed immeasurable, continues to flow steadily in a soft rhythm that had quite a soothing effect to the both of them.

The place too was littered with pink tulips that seemed to be out of place since it wasn't a type of flower that grew locally. And as she looked up onto the heavens, she became absolutely mesmerized upon glimpsing the most perfect view, the cloudless sky filled with brightly shinning stars.

"This is beautiful Sirus, how on earth did you-"Alexandra began to say but was cut off by Sirus's dismal tone.

"I found this area a couple years back when James and I were flying around the property. Something about this place reminded me of the home I used to have. Despite the fact that it is quite far, I've grown quite smitten to this place. This is where I go to if ever I need a place to think and somehow through the years I've made it my own." Sirus explained in a somber tone as his eyes locked onto the gushing water as it made its way to the ocean.

After his short speech, Sirus moved towards Alexandra's direction and closed the gap between them. They were only an inch apart. His intense gaze locked into her silvery orbs which seemingly held too many secrets.

Sirus hesitated as his heart skipped a beat. "I'm quite sure that James had forgotten this place already. So you're the only person besides me that has been here in a while."

"I couldn't be any more honored Sirus." Alexandra replied earnestly as the curiosity inside her swelled even more. She also dared not move from the spot she had stood.

"Alexandra, I have something to tell you." He let out softly. His raspy tone sounded like a soft melody to Alexandra's ears.

And for the second time in just a span of 12 hours, Alexandra felt a man's hand tucking away a stray lock into her ear.

"Alexandra—"Sirus began as he tilted her chin upwards in order to gaze deeply into her deep set eyes.

_a/n: So did you guys enjoy this chapter? Any type of comments and feedbacks are always welcome. Reviews would most certainly make a great Christmas gift this yuletide season. Can't wait to hear from you. _


End file.
